For Huck's Sake
by Bellydancer1970
Summary: Sometimes asking for a favor is asking for trouble.


The attack on the POTUS had failed and they already had a suspect in custody. Fitz had been moved to Camp David where he could be protected better in case an attack came on the city. Secret service had wanted him to move to the bunker but he outright refused to stay longer than overnight and once the threat had been neutralized he went to the camp. After traveling a few hours to get there all Fitz wanted to do was to eat, bathe and go to bed for the next few days would busy. Turning on the television as soon as he came in the door of his cabin, he noticed a news banner go across the screen "Federal Agents Have Shooting Suspect in Custody" The president had been briefed on the suspect and knew who he was and ironically who he worked for. An aide handed him messages that had been waiting for him to return as soon as he reached the camp but before he could return them, his cell phone rang and only a handful of people had that number, This number he recognized and was expecting her call. "'Hello" he answered in clipped tones. The voice on the other end was incoherent but it sounded like Olivia Pope. "Olivia is that you, why are you crying?" knowing damn well why she was crying he didn't let on of course. "Mr. President, Huck my associate has been falsely arrested" she rushed out sobbing hysterically. "Are you at Camp David, I was my way up there to talk to you, is that okay" she said. Fitz grinned widely and tried to sound concerned "Of course you can come up" after hanging up the phone he immediately turned to his aide and told him to prepare a cabin for an overnight visitor and to alert security to put said visitor in that cabin when she arrived. Fitz then ran to the bathroom swished some mouthwash, applied cologne, ran the comb thru his hair. An hour later he was alerted that his visitor had arrived. Casually sauntering down to her cabin he thought about how distant Olivia had been when Mellie got pregnant and how she kept her distance but now needed a favor to save a friend.

When he knocked on the door he could hear her on the phone emotional and distraught. Opening the door slowly she finished her phone call and faced her former lover. Poor thing her eyeliner and mascara had smeared slightly but she still was beautiful. Dressed in a cute white and navy dress she was stunning as usual. "Fitz please come in" she said softly as she turned her back on him and walked to the sofa dominating the room. Fitz smiled to himself then came over and set next to her on the sofa. Olivia set quietly for a while then started talking about why Huck had been caught at the hotel in a room with a weapon in the first place. Fitz sat and listened all the while thinking of ways to get Olivia's panties off and soon. It had been awhile and his lust was up and seeing her this vulnerable only made him want her even more. Fitz scooted closer and rubbed her back in encouragement and just kept nodding at her ramblings. As he set there he felt a stir in his loins that happened every time she was around, he pushed himself closer to her, nuzzling her neck and ears trying to make it look like he was trying to hear her of course. Oliva suddenly noticed the closeness between them and tried to move away from Fitz but he merely moved with her across the couch. "what are you doing" she stammered" "You know why you came here" said Fitz, his voice all husky like whiskey. "No, I just want to talk and to see if you can help Huck" she protested. Fitz sighed and then stood up and walked towards the window of the room and gazed out. "Why should I help him" he snarled, pissed and horny as hell now that she was there in the flesh. "Because you love me and will help me" she replied her voice quiet and quivering. Fitz whirled toward her slamming her backwards on the couch, ripping her thin dress to shreds. Pushing her back into the corner of the couch, lifting her legs over his shoulders. Olivia gasped and tried to push him away."Please Fitz I just want to talk to you" sobbing and breathing fast. Fitz merely pulled his shirt and pants off, his naked body hard, erect and ready to fuck not talk. Fitz was merciless, spitting on his fingers then plunging two of them into Olivia's softness, his teeth biting and sucking at her neck. Satisfied that she was wet enough he plunged his manhood inside her moving quicker and deeper with each stroke.

Trapped in the corner sofa her hands held high above her head, she could only cry while he worked out whatever the hell was wrong with him. His manhood now at full attention would not be denied, he stroked hard and deep, their bodies making slapping noises, his tongue and teeth taking turns on her neck and ears. Olivia not quite sure what was going on started pleading with Fitz to stop, talk to her, be gentle. No matter what she said it only irritated him even more so he pulled her closer and plunged even deeper at a different angle. Fitz couldn't last much longer at this pace but it had been so long since they had been together. Finishing loudly and bellowing at the top of his voice he collapsed on Olivia who by this point was just laying there crying. Fitz tried to pull her close but she kept trying to move away so he finally let her sit up on the couch in one corner while he sat in the other. Olivia looked at him " I thought you could help me Huck is innocent and a friend don't be mad at me" she said shakily. Fitz gazed at Olivia not quite finished with her and mad cuz she was so distant until she needed something finally said "Olivia if you want me to help Huck then I will but what will you do for me?" Olivia smiled and said "Anything" Fitz smiled widely, stood up and led her to the bedroom in the cabin, told her to lay down and then proceeded to the bathroom where he took a small tube out of the medicine cabinet that his aide had stocked only an hour or so before. As she lay back on the pillows naked, he admired her, she was game for pretty much anything sexually except for this one thing. "Olivia lay on your stomach and get on your knees" he said while stroking himself and walking towards her on the bed. For a minute as she looked at his manhood and the tube of lubricant in his hand she almost faltered but she turned over and did as she was told.

Hours later as a tired and sore Olivia slept on her stomach, Fitz took a phone call. "It's done he will be released in the morning since he has agreed to help set up the real shooter." the voice on the other end said. "Thanks" said Fitz who was gazing down at Olivia while stroking himself and applying more lube to his bulging manhood, ending the phone call and reaching for Olivia once again.


End file.
